Ivan Drago
}} Ivan Drago (portrayed by Dolph Lundgren) is an amateur boxer and Olympic gold medalist from the Soviet Union armed with a punch over 2,000 psi. Although he was able to kill Rocky Balboa's trainer, Apollo Creed, he was not able to defeat Rocky. The Soviet Union was extremly arrogant of Drago's abilities, however, Drago never really bragged about it. His wife, Ludmilla Drago, spoke for him almost every time. He was given several names, such as the Siberian Bull, the Siberian Express, and even Death from Above, referring to Drago's height and Apollo's death at the hands of Drago. Biography Drago was trained by only the best of the Soviet Union. He used several updated methods of technology to train, and used anabolic steroids as well. Boxing Trained in Soviet Russia, he outbeat every other Soviet Boxer. He married Ludmilla Drago at an unknown time. His wife was an Olympic gold-medalist in swimming, so Drago was a perfect match. His Soviet trainers were convinced that he would beat any boxer. They flew to America, convinced that they would win against Rocky Balboa and any other American boxer. After an interview with the Americans, they decided to enter professional boxing. Apollo Creed, 42 years old now, came out of retirement to challenge him to an exhibition match, and was promoted by Rocky Balboa. Drago (22 years old) so overpowered Creed that he killed him after landing a barrage of punches in the second round. To avenge Creed's death, Balboa traveled to Moscow to fight Drago. The fight started out in Drago's lead, but Rocky managed to cut the Russian's eye. The fight went neutral, but then started edging toward Rocky's victory. At the end of the match, Drago was defeated. Fighting Crime After the match, Drago was locked up in the Soviet Embassy for years. Gorbachev, knowing of Ivan's power, trained Drago in several ways. One way is for Drago to fight crime on the streets of the Soviet Union. Gorbachev released Drago into the streets of the Soviet Union after brieing Drago on his mission. Drago was attacked by several people. Sporto McJockitch attacked first, some of them followed by their girlfriends, who did no damage. Ivan defeated these, only to be met by Stabby Jenkins, a short man with a dagger. He killed these and moved on. Next, he met someone unusual—Segway Jerkwad. Segway was a cyborg (presumably), he had a wheel attatched where his legs and feet were supposed to be. Segway attacked immediately, but Drago was able to defeat the cyborg. Then he met another unusual sight, a cowboy. The cowboy tried to strangle him, but Drago was able to defeat him, too. Next came Pauly's Robot, another machine, that did not attack. Drago destroyed the robot as well. After that, Mafioso Alfredo, a man dressed in black with a small pistol, attacked. Drago dodged all the bullets he could and killed Alfredo. Then came Herbert the Dinosaur, a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The T-Rex used all its might to kill Drago, but in the end, Drago defeated it. He then fought several more of the criminals, and entered a boxing ring. He fights a resurrected Apollo Creed and eventually Rocky Balboa. Personality and Traits Unlike the opponent from the previous movie, Clubber Lang, Drago is a man of few words. In the movie, his wife always speaks for him during interviews. He seems to be a very cold-hearted person as shown when he comments on Apollo's death: "If he dies, he dies". Drago also is remembered for saying "I must break you" to Rocky Balboa immediately before the match begins. Drago seems to be fighting for his country but near the end of his fight with Rocky, his promoter—a Soviet official—insults him, prompting Drago to throw him off the ring and proclaim that he fights for himself. His trainers included Manuel Vega and Sergei Rimsky. While Rimsky did most of the work, Vega did most of the talking. Steroids Drago received an injection of anabolic steroids during a training scene. Appearances *''Rocky IV'' *''Rocky'' video game *''Ivan Drago: Justice Enforcer'' Category:Boxers